


Monochrome

by aliceninelovegazette



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 18:41:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliceninelovegazette/pseuds/aliceninelovegazette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanfic series of Arashi that involving slash of OhMiya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Just Couldn't (ver.1)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amusuk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amusuk/gifts).



> "If the daring you can bewitch fate and drive me crazy, then that's fine  
> What overlaps are our hearts and what melts together are our dreams  
> Come as you are  
> Come here  
> The expressions which you showed only to me outlined the story that starts "from now"  
> The future we held in our arms  
> Hoping that we won't wake up, even if morning comes."
> 
> \--Monokuro （モノクロ）, Arashi
> 
>  
> 
> ak tahu yang diminta tema Happiness/fluff daan ini mungkin nggak cukup fluff. entah kenapa angst-mood selalu mengacau dalam penulisanny. haha, emang udah mendarah-daging genre satu itu..
> 
> anyway, amu, inilah yg kulakukan selama rehat dari fandom yg biasanya, haha..  
> proudly present my works of ARASHI's fic..
> 
> happy reading..

 

  
Title : I Just Couldn’t (ver.1)  
Word : 854  
Summary : Riida berlatih untuk perannya di Maou  
Author’s note : defenseless Nino  
  


* * *

  
  
“Riida, beri aku waktu sejenak saja...” Ninomiya berkeluh-kesah di seberang meja, sambil meletakkan kotak bento dan sumpitnya ke atas meja. Isinya masih penuh. Kontras betul dengan milik Aiba di sampingnya, yang tandas menyisakan salada dan bulatan merah tomat ceri— disisakan biasanya untuk dipindahtangankan kepada Sho. Bagaimana bisa Nino makan dengan tenang saat sepasang mata memata-matainya tanpa jeda?  
  
Bukan tatapan biasa pula, melainkan kontak mata yang berarti ‘aku akan mencincang tubuhmu sampai bagian terkecil hingga tidak seorang pun mengenali jasadmu, tapi, sebelumnya, biarkan aku menyiksamu dengan penderitaan yang tidak pernah kau bayangkan’.  
  
Keluhan rekan segrupnya itu tidak diindahkan. Terus saja, Ohno—yang disebut riida itu (turunan dari leader alias pemimpin dari Arashi), pemilik sepasang mata yang terus melandaskan pandangan pada Nino, melakukan apa yang telah dilakukannya sejak Arashi tiba di ruang ganti untuk rehearsal acara musik. Benar-benar tatapan tanpa jeda jika mengindahkan kegiatan mengedip. Praktis, makan siangnya sendiri belum tersentuh sejak memutuskan ‘Nino yang sedang makan’ sungguh objek pas untuk diperhatikan.  
  
Banyak hal baru mengenai Nino yang ditemukan Ohno. Baru kali ini ia ‘benar-benar’ memperhatikan satu komponen lagi dari OhMiya, buah fandom tak terbatas para fans. Trivia yang terlewat jika hanya melihat sekilas. Misalnya, ia tahu sudut bibir Nino menukik ke atas namun siapa yang tahu jika itu ternyata betul-betul menjadi daya tarik seorang Kazunari Ninomiya, selain puncak hidung bangir yang berbelah itu, dan tahi lalat di dagu kanan. Jika mereka berlawanan jenis, rasanya Ohno akan memilih Nino sebagai tipe ideal.  
  
“Hontonni,” Nino masih belum selesai, menambahkan ketegasan dalam kalimatnya, “kau membuatku mulas jika terus seperti itu.” Kalau saja mereka tidak sedang berada di ruang ganti Music Station, untuk membawakan lagu ‘Truth’. Masalahnya, Nino sudah memakai make up, yang akan berantakan dan alamat dihardik cordi jika memasang kerutan berlebih di wajah.  
  
\---  
  
Ini terjadi di masa syuting ‘Maou’. Remake dari drama Korea ‘Mawang’, yang dibintangi Joo Ji-Hoon dan Shim Min-Ah, satu tahun sebelumnya. Drama itu sukses membius para penonton dengan jalinan cerita yang benar-benar penuh intrik dan gelap, sesuai judulnya yang memiliki arti harfiah ‘King of Devil’. Menceritakan pembalasan dendam seorang pengacara berjuluk ‘malaikat’—sebab kesediaannya membela siapa pun yang membutuhkan bantuan hukum tanpa pandang bulu—kepada pembunuh adik laki-lakinya 10 tahun yang lalu.  
  
Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Ohno saat menerima tawaran audisi dorama berdurasi 11 episode tersebut. Saat itu pengalaman syuting yang dimilikinya hanyalah V no Arashi (dorama pendek tentang voli bersama para member) dan beberapa film pendek. Bukan pula memerankan seseorang yang berdarah dingin tanpa belas kasihan.  
  
Nino, berusia tiga tahun di bawahnya, sudah lebih dulu berkecimpung aktif di ranah akting lewat beberapa dorama (Namida o Fuite, Minami-kun no Koibito, Yasashi Jikan, Haikei, Chichiue-sama, dan Yamada Taro Monogatari) yang ikut dibintangi nama-nama besar di jagad perfileman negeri Sakura. Bisa disebut jauh lebih ‘senior’ jika menyertakan gelar Best Actor yang disabetnya dari ajang penghargaan insan film di tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Nino, di sana dengan segala kejumawaannya soal akting, meyakinkan Ohno ikut audisi.  
  
Ada satu adegan di mana tokoh yang diperankan Ohno, Naruse Ryou, memandang detektif Serizawa—dibintangi Toma Ikuta, yang menghilangkan nyawa adik semata wayangnya, dengan tatapan intens berhawa membunuh. Kasus yang dinilai hakim murni pembelaan diri sehingga kematian korban dipandang sebagai kecelakaan, menolak diterima. Pengacara Naruse, mencari keadilan dengan caranya sendiri, sepuluh tahun kemudian. Untuk dapat memerankan adegan tersebut dengan sempurna, Ohno melatih matanya. Berkedip lebih sedikit dari seharusnya, hingga memancing air mata. Berlatih di depan cermin saja tidak cukup memuaskan. Ia selalu berakhir terkikik sendiri menyaksikan pantulan diri menilai dirinya sendiri lekat-lekat.  
  
Ia memerlukan objek pandang yang solid.  
  
Ohno mulai dengan Matsujun. Tahu rekan berwajah rupawan itu banyak digilai kaum hawa—efek Hana Yori Dango yang sangat booming itu, merindinglah bulu kuduk Ohno, membayangkan dirinya nanti terpesona terlalu jauh. Tidak dapat dielakkan. Jantungnya saja berdegup aneh saat meneliti kesempurnaan jengkal demi jengkal fitur wajah seorang Jun Matsumoto.  
  
Aiba berada di sana menggantikan. Lagi pula, pemilik tinggi paling ideal di Arashi itu sering disibukkan sesuatu yang tak terlihat alias berada dalam pikiran. Imajinasi tidak terbatas, yang dulu melatarbelakangi variety show A no Arashi yang berpusat pada percobaan-percobaan Aiba di bidang ilmu pengetahuan alam. Namun, keputusan memilih Aiba dianulir cepat-cepat. Bagaimana tidak, lama-lama memerhatikan Aiba, Ohno malah sibuk kegelian. Aiba dapat membuat sebuah lelucon tanpa perlu mengusahakannya. Setiap gerak-geriknya adalah bahan tertawaan. Bagaimana pun julukannya adalah Aibaka (Aiba+Baka). Merasa aneh tiba-tiba tertawa sendiri, ia beralih pada yang lain.  
  
Sho bukan pengecualian. Tapi instingnya tajam sekali. Baru sekitar beberapa menit saja dijadikan pengganti Aiba, ia menyadari jika seseorang sedang memonitornya dari kejauhan. Bertemu pandang satu sama lain terasa cukup kikuk saat itu.  
  
“Siapa yang menyemangatimu ikut audisi?” tanya Sho, melabrak Ohno di ruang ganti setelahnya.  
  
Ohno menjawab tanpa klu, “Eh?”  
  
Sho memegang bahunya. “Dan... jadi, kepada siapa kau harus pergi?”  
  
Nino.  
  
\---  
  
“Makan saja.” Ohno mendorong bento ke depan Nino. Ia mengubah posisi duduknya, kini menopang dagu, menyamankan posisi itu sehingga tidak diusik pegal jika dilakukan dalam waktu lama. Aiba dan yang lain entah berada di mana. “Jangan hiraukan aku.”  
  
Objek pandangnya meleguh. Merasa tidak punya pilihan lain. Nino merasa tidak punya hak menolak. Logikanya begini : saat Ohno sukses dengan Maou nanti, Arashi ikut kena imbasnya, kan?  
  
Dan sekali Ohno berkehendak, siapa yang sanggup melawan?  
  
  
  
  
 **END**  
  



	2. I Just Couldn't (ver.2)

 

Title : I Just Couldn't (ver.2)

Word : 682

Summary : _Riida_ berlatih untuk perannya di Maou

Author’s note : powerful Nino

 

* * *

 

Ini terjadi di masa syuting Maou. _Remake_ dari drama Korea Mawang, yang dibintangi Joo Ji-Hoon dan Shim Min-Ah, satu tahun sebelumnya. Drama itu sukses membius para penonton dengan jalinan cerita yang benar-benar penuh intrik dan gelap, sesuai judulnya yang memiliki arti harfiah ‘King of Devil’. Menceritakan pembalasan dendam seorang pengacara berjuluk ‘malaikat’—sebab kesediaannya membela siapa pun yang membutuhkan bantuan hukum tanpa pandang bulu—kepada pembunuh adik laki-lakinya 10 tahun yang lalu.

 

Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Ohno saat menerima tawaran audisi _dorama_ berdurasi 11 episode tersebut. Saat itu pengalaman syuting yang dimilikinya hanyalah V no Arashi (drama pendek tentang voli bersama para member) dan beberapa film pendek. Bukan pula memerankan seseorang yang berdarah dingin tanpa belas kasihan.

 

Nino, berusia tiga tahun di bawahnya, sudah lebih dulu berkecimpung aktif di ranah akting lewat beberapa _dorama_ (Namida o Fuite, Minami-kun no Koibito, Yasashi Jikan, Haikei, Chichiue-sama, dan Yamada Taro Monogatari) yang ikut dibintangi nama-nama besar di jagad perfilman negeri Sakura. Bisa disebut jauh lebih ‘senior’ jika menyertakan gelar _Best Actor_ yang disabetnya dari ajang penghargaan insan film di tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

 

Nino—menjadi seorang _Nino_ —ada di sana meyakinkan Ohno mengikuti audisi.

 

Ada satu adegan di mana tokoh yang diperankan Ohno, Naruse Ryou, memandang detektif Serizawa—dibintangi Toma Ikuta, yang menghilangkan nyawa adik semata wayangnya, dengan tatapan intens berhawa membunuh. Kasus yang dinilai hakim murni pembelaan diri sehingga kematian korban dipandang sebagai kecelakaan, menolak diterima. Pengacara Naruse, mencari keadilan dengan caranya sendiri, sepuluh tahun kemudian. Untuk dapat memerankan adegan tersebut dengan sempurna, Ohno melatih matanya. Berkedip lebih sedikit dari seharusnya—hingga memancing air mata. Berlatih di depan cermin saja tidak cukup memuaskan. Ia selalu berakhir terkikik sendiri menyaksikan pantulan diri menilai dirinya sendiri lekat-lekat.

 

Ia memerlukan objek pandang yang solid.

 

Ohno mulai dengan Matsujun. Tahu rekan berwajah rupawan itu banyak digilai kaum hawa—efek Hana Yori Dango yang sangat _booming_ itu, merindinglah bulu kuduk Ohno, membayangkan dirinya nanti terpesona terlalu jauh. Tidak dapat dielakkan. Jantungnya saja berdegup aneh saat meneliti kesempurnaan jengkal demi jengkal fitur wajah seorang Jun Matsumoto.

 

Aiba berada di sana menggantikan. Lagi pula, pemilik tinggi paling ideal di Arashi itu sering disibukkan sesuatu yang tak terlihat alias berada dalam pikiran. Imajinasi tidak terbatas, yang dulu melatarbelakangi _variety show_ A no Arashi yang berpusat pada percobaan-percobaan Aiba di bidang ilmu pengetahuan alam. Namun, keputusan memilih Aiba dianulir cepat-cepat. Bagaimana tidak, lama-lama memerhatikan Aiba, Ohno malah sibuk kegelian. Aiba dapat membuat sebuah lelucon tanpa perlu mengusahakannya. Setiap gerak-geriknya adalah bahan tertawaan. Bagaimana pun julukannya adalah Aibaka (Aiba+Baka). Merasa aneh tiba-tiba tertawa sendiri, Ohno beralih pada yang lain.

 

Sho bukan pengecualian. Tapi instingnya tajam sekali. Baru sekitar beberapa menit saja dijadikan pengganti Aiba, ia menyadari jika seseorang sedang memonitornya dari kejauhan. Bertemu pandang satu sama lain terasa cukup kikuk saat itu.

 

“ _Nande_? Aku paling benci dimata-matai?” protes Sho, melabrak Ohno di ruang ganti setelahnya. Tiada pilihan, Ohno menceritakan usahanya percobaannya selama seminggu terakhir dengan Matsujun dan Aiba. Saat melihat alis Sho naik sebelah, bersamaan dengan seringai penuh arti, Ohno yakin ada maksud yang bakal tidak terduga di baliknya. “Siapa yang menyemangatimu ikut audisi, Oh- _chan_?”, member tertua kedua itu bertanya dengan suara rendah, penuh intrik.

 

Ohno menjawab tanpa klu, “Eh?”

 

Sho memegang bahunya. “Dan... jadi, kepada siapa kau harus pergi?”

 

 _Nino_.

 

Tunggu sebentar, bagaimana bisa Sho bisa berkata begitu mudah saat yang dikatakannya itu sama sekali bukan perkara enteng? Di antara semua, Nino bahkan tidak diletakkan sebagai pilihan cadangan! Dari seluruh orang di dunia, bahkan nama itu bukan sebuah pengecualian. Tidak ada Nino untuk hal yang satu ini.

 

“Tidak, jangan Nino...”

 

“Kenapa tidak?” selidik Sho.

 

Ohno menelan ludah.

 

_Oh, benar, tidak ada yang tahu._

 

Dan mungkin tidak ada yang perlu diberitahukan.

 

Cepat-cepat Ohno berkelit melarikan diri dari pertanyaan lanjut. Menyandang gelar sarjana universitas berhubungan lurus dengan kemampuan intelektual Sho. Ditambah sedikit kekeraskepalaan, apa yang tidak patut diungkap dapat dipaksa keluar. Pada akhirnya Ohno memutuskan untuk menjadikan manajernya sebagai objek latihan landas tatapan membunuh penyempurna adegan itu, meski sesekali dicobanya saran Sho—menggunakan Nino. Tapi tetap, deguban menyesakkan dada selalu membuat Ohno berpaling, yang terjadi hanya dalam hitungan ke-lima saja.

 

_Nino, oh, Nino..._

 

**END**

 

 


	3. Here I am (for you)

  


Title : Here I am (for you)

Word : 789

Summary : _Riida_ bingung menjelaskan kemunculannya di depan pintu apartemen Nino, pukul 3 dini hari.

Author’s note : slight angst—sorry T^T

 

* * *

 

Pengalaman akting Ohno usai kesuksesan Maou adalah _dorama_ Uta no Oniisan. Tokoh yang dimainkannya adalah seorang pengangguran lulusan universitas yang dirong-rong ayahnya lekas bekerja kantoran. Di sini, Ohno memerankan sosok yang blak-blakkan, pesimis, dan tidak bersemangat. Diakuinya, lebih mudah memerankan Yano Kenta—tokohnya, sebab kurang lebih perangainya sama seperti Oh- _chan_ , _riida_ , _captain_ , atau apa pun orang menyebut dirinya.

 

Hari itu, Ohno syuting di Nagano. Di waktu _break_ , ia mendapat telepon dari Sho. Arashi sedang berkumpul di Shinjuku, di salah satu bar milik seorang teman yang baru buka. Seluruh makanan-minuman disajikan setengah harga dan banyak gadis-gadis penghibur bertubuh montok—hanya sebagai pemanis mata, bukan pemuas alat raba—jadi merupakan kehilangan terparah abad ini bila absen. Terang-terangan sindiran itu ditujukan pada Ohno.

 

“Nino juga,” kata Sho lagi. Bunyi berdentum dari musik keras terdengar samar-samar. Padahal sang rapper telah mengasingkan diri ke toilet, mencegah dirinya berteriak-teriak sampai tenggorokan sakit. “Sehabis latihan tadi Nino langsung pulang.”

 

“Kenapa?”

 

“Tidak enak badan. Tapi tadi sudah kuhubungi dan katanya hanya demam biasa.” Kata ‘biasa’ melegalkan entengnya nada bicara Sho. “Oh, sudah waktunya. Daigo bilang akan ada kejutan menjelang tengah malam. _Ja_ , kututup dulu. Sampaikan salamku buat siapa pun yang ada di sana.”

 

“ _Na_ , Sho... Sho- _chan_? _Moshi_ - _moshi_?” Ohno mendesah usai sadar bicara berbalasan dengan nada konstan ponsel.

 

Nino sakit. _Nino sakit_. Jika saja demam ini tidak terjadi setelah kisah cinta member kedua termuda itu kandas, Ohno tidak merasa perlu sekhawatir ini. Kenapa anggota Arashi yang lain bisa melenggang tenang berpesta ria begitu? Bukankah harusnya seseorang peduli pada yang baru tertimpa musibah?

 

Erika Toda, lawan main Nino di Ryuusei no Kizuna, menolak pengakuan cinta pemuda itu. Sebutnya, ia merasa sangat aneh berkencan dengan pemeran kakak-nya di dalam _dorama_ tersebut. Penolakan halus dari keinginan Nino, yang bisa saja seharusnya dikatakan dalam bentuk yang lebih ketus, macam : 1) aku tidak berkencan dengan idola yang menyanyi sambil menari, 2) aku tidak berkencan dengan pria yang lebih tua 5 tahun, atau 3) aku lebih suka berkencan dengan Ryo- _kun_ —Nishikido Ryo, lawan main lain di _dorama_ itu.

 

Pukul 3 dini hari, Ohno menemukan dirinya berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Nino, satu tangan menjinjing kotak berisi _cupcakes_ yang diberikan fans di tempat syuting. Demam tidak mensyaratkan makanan manis dalam pantangan, kan?

 

Ia mengantungi kunci cadangan—lupa dikembalikan saat terakhir terdampar di tempat itu usai mabuk berat sementara Nino harus syuting pagi-pagi sekali. Tapi, tangannya ragu memutar badan kunci yang sudah masuk ke lubangnya. Patutkah perhatiannya ini diapresisasi? Apakah Nino mengharapkannya? Bagaimana jika Nino hanya ingin sendiri saja?

 

Dan yang terpenting, wajarkah ini semua dilakukan?

 

“Oh...”

 

Ke arah suara terkejut itu, Ohno menoleh. Nino ada di sana, mengenakan setelan olahraga komprah berwarna kuning—khas Nino sekali, mendekap kantung plastik bening berisi keratan bir. Lambang minimarket di lantai dasar kompleks apartemen memberitahu dari mana asalnya.

 

Membuka topinya, Nino bertanya, “ _Riida_? Sejak kapan kau di sana?”

 

“Um, baru saja. Aku syuting di dekat sini jadi...” Ohno lupa berapa lama ia menimbang-nimbang keraguan masuk ke dalam. Untung ia ingat mencabut kunci dan menghilangkan keberadaannya di dalam kantung mantel. “ _Ano_... bagaimana demammu?”

 

Nino menyeka hidung. Sedikit berair. “Tadi sudah minum obat hingga tidur sepanjang siang. Sekarang jadi insomnia. Mau temani aku minum?”

 

Mereka masuk, berdampingan duduk di depan penghangat. Suhu tubuh cepat menghangat dengan tiap tegukan kaleng bir. Ohno mengikuti cara Nino menikmati minumannya, seteguk demi seteguk. Selain tidak ingin dicap tamu kurang ajar, ia memerhatikan pandangan Nino yang melandas ke arah puncak lutut selagi menelan bir yang telah diteguk. Sulit memasukkan topik di saat seperti ini, terutama bila mungkin Ohno tahu apa yang sedang bermain-main di kepala Nino.

 

Keheningan diputus oleh Nino dengan pertanyaan, “Bagaimana syutingmu?” Di meja, kotak _cupcake_ sudah dibuka namun baru satu buah yang dicuil sedikit sebab rasa manisnya bertabrakan dengan pahit bir dan mereka berdua bukan penggemar selera eksentrik.

 

“Um, menyenangkan. Ada banyak anak-anak di tempat syuting jadi membuatku merasa muda kembali...”

 

Nino terkikik. “Aku masih tidak percaya kau mengambil peran itu setelah Maou.”

 

“Memperlebar pengalaman.”

 

“Seperti Sho- _chan_ di Yatterman.” Kembali mereka membahas adegan-adegan komikal dari film heroik yang dibintangi Sho tahun lalu itu. Tawa Nino terdengar ringan. Tawanya yang biasa seperti digunakan saat merayakan keberhasilan memancing batas kesabaran Jun, membuat kesal Sho, atau membuat Aiba histeris.

 

Mungkin inilah mengapa anggota yang lain memilih membiarkan Nino dan pergi berpesta. Karena tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Detik ini, kenyataan bahwa ia mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan rata-rata 120 km/jam, dari Nagano menuju Tokyo, hanya agar dapat tiba selekas mungkin akan tedengar dilebih-lebihkan.

 

“Oh- _chan_ , hari ini kalian tidak syuting di dekat sini, kan?”

 

Dengan ini Ohno sukses dibuat gelagapan. “Eh?”

 

“Ryuhei- _kun_ —rekan mainmu di Uta no Oniisan—ada di Nagano saat ini.” Dan Nagano cukup jauh jaraknya dari Tokyo. Tidak ada alasan apa pun yang membenarkan keberadaan Ohno di sini, di waktu ini. Kecuali...

 

“ _A-ano_... kebetulan saja kami syuting di tempat berbeda—“

 

“Apa yang kau pikirkan, datang kemari dan harus kembali pagi nanti?”

 

“Aku...”

 

“ _Arigatou_ , _riida_...”

 

Ohno melihat Nino tersenyum. Sebesar itu Nino menghargai keberadaannya sekarang ini.

 

Perutnya berasa melilit.

 

_Nino, oh, Nino..._

 

**END**

 

\---

ini angst, ak nggak tahu kenapa, haha..

 

 


	4. Best of You

Word : 1623

Summary : _Riida_ ingin tahu, di antara member, siapa yang paling mengenalnya.

Author’s note : _blank_ Ohno

 

* * *

 

Di salah satu episode _dorama_ adaptasi dari komik dan anime Kaibutsu- _kun_ yang dibintangi Ohno, disebutkan sebuah _quote_ yang menyebutkan bahwa sebuah celaan adalah pertanda sejauh mana seseorang mengenali diri kita. Persamaan matematikanya : semakin sadis celaan, semakin dalamlah orang tersebut mengetahui siapa kita. Pikiran positif semacam itu yang coba ditekankan pada anak-anak atau siapa pun yang merasa jengah karena sering diolok-olok.

 

Sebagian diri Ohno dapat menerima namun sebagiannya lagi tidak. Baik, memang, hanya orang-orang yang mengenal diri kita luar dalam yang tahu kejelekan sampai yang tersembunyi sekali pun. Namun, kapan kita tahu batasan itu dilanggar? Sampai kapan diam adalah emas? Sampai kapan membiarkan diri diinjak-injak sambil memandang pelakunya dengan senyum, menerima perlakuan buruk itu? Kapan harga diri harus dibela?

 

Meski begitu, Ohno mencoba membuktikan teori itu.

 

Pada Matsujun pertama kali ia pergi. “Matsujun...” Mereka ada di set Arashi ni Shiyagare yang baru akan mulai syuting setengah jam ke depan. Nino tidak terlihat di mana pun. Tampaknya sedang ke kafetaria membeli minuman. “ _Ne_ , tolong cela aku...”

 

Pandangan Jun langsung terangkat dari lembaran naskah episode hari ini. “Eh?”

 

“Setidaknya mungkin ada satu uneg-uneg yang kau simpan mengenai aku, kan? ‘Kan?”

 

“Eh?” seru Jun lebih keheranan. “Apa maksud _riida_?”

 

Jangan pura-pura bodoh!, maki Ohno. Hanya dengan begitu aku bisa tahu seberapa besar kau mengenalku, Matsujun...

 

Aiba ikut bergabung. Sudah tampil rapi mengenakan kemeja abu-abu ber-vest coklat muda dan celana selutut. Bau hairspray pekat tercium dari rambutnya yang telah dirias. “ _Ne_ , _nani_ , _nani_? Ada apa ini?” tanyanya, langsung duduk di samping Ohno.

 

“Aiba- _kun_ , tolong cela aku.” Ohno langsung membungkukkan kepala. “Tolong katakan hal-hal mengerikan yang selama ini kau simpan...”

 

Reaksi yang sama ditunjukkan Aiba. Bingung, mengapa tiba-tiba pertanyaan pribadi ini ditanyakan tanpa asal-usul atau kalimat pengantar, dengan penuh kesopanan—dua kata ‘tolong’ dan bungkukkan kepala. Benar-benar permintaan yang ganjil.

 

Tapi Aiba cepat pulih dan mendapatkan jawaban yang diinginkan. “Ah, _wakatta-wakatta_!” Ia menjentikkan jari dua kali dengan riang, membuat dua orang pendengar tanpa sadar terlihat menantikan. “ _Ne_ , bukankah Ohno- _kun_ sering terlihat _blank_ saat syuting dan bersikap masa bodoh pada sekeliling. _Ne_ , _ne_? Kenapa tidak berinteraksi lebih aktif? Seperti di Kaibutsu- _kun_ misalnya. Reaksi semacam ‘ _NANI SORE_?’ dengan suara murka khas orang tua?”

 

Suara murka khas orang tua? Begitukah cara bicara ‘Kaibutsu- _kun_ ’ yang Aiba tangkap?

 

Mustahil. Itu hanya akting. Dan Satoshi Ohno tidak berakting dalam kehidupan nyata.

 

“Ah, kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, aku mungkin merasa gatal ingin merubah satu sikap dari _riida_.” Jun menyambung. “ _Riida_ sangat bersemangat dengan hobi memancing, kan? _Riida_ bahkan tidak keberatan kulit wajahnya terbakar. Aku hanya ingin _riida_ memperhatikan penampilan. Sedikit saja. Bukan maksudku mengkritik hobi seseorang tapi—”

 

Ohno menyela penyesalan Jun. Paham betul maksudnya. Ini bukan saatnya merasa sentimen pada perkataan _diva_ di Arashi tersebut. Yang tidak butuh seorang fans untuk mengetahui siapa yang punya barisan fans paling panjang. Pernyataan tadi merupakan bukti betapa Matsujun memperhatikan Arashi. Lima pria idola yang jadi pusat perhatian wanita dan pria sama banyaknya sehingga mutlak artinya mereka menjaga penampilan agar selalu terlihat memesona. Meski beberapa mengakui kulit terbakar sinar matahari menambah daya tarik, kira-kira ada berapa yang lebih suka sebaliknya?

 

Memang, selain berkecimpung di dunia seni—menggambar dan pahat tanah liat, Ohno juga menggilai kegiatan pergi ke laut dengan alat pancing. Hobi yang menyebabkan kulitnya menghitam. Sama sekali tidak peduli matahari garang bersinar di puncak musim panas, yang bertepatan dengan musim memancing. Jika sudah begini, _coordi_ terpaksa menebalkan make up Ohno agar tidak kalah bersaing dengan empat orang lainnya. Hal ini begitu kontras dibandingkan dengan Nino yang semakin hari semakin putih karena lebih suka berdiam di rumah, mengulik _game_ terbaru, menantang diri memecahkan rekor skor pribadi. Jika Ohno adalah maniak kail, begitu pula Nino dengan konsol _game_. Dua hobi berseberangan yang sulit menyatukan mereka.

 

“Aku tahu!” seru Aiba lagi. Terdengar seperti permulaan sesuatu yang jenius. Situasi ini mulai membuat Ohno khawatir. “ _Riida_ suka pilih-pilih makanan...” ia mulai mengangkat jari, menggunakannya sebagai patokan bantu hitung, “ _Riida_ tidak suka jusnya disajikan tanpa es batu, _Riida_ mengorek-korek takkoyaki untuk menemukan potongan gurita terbesar, _Riida_ suka menyembunyikan ujung _dorama-_ nya agar semua orang penasaran dan menonton sampai habis. _Riida_... ah, _Riida_ sering pergi belanja sendiri!”

 

 _Riida_ ini, _riida_ itu. Tanpa terasa Aiba sudah sampai pada hitungan ke-10.

 

“ _Riida_...”

 

“ _Mou iiyo_!” Ohno akhirnya buka suara dikritik habis-habisan. Sudah saatnya ia membela harga diri. Matsujun saja sampai terperangah tidak percaya. Baru menyadari begitu banyak hal kecil dari _riida_ yang ternyata menjadi masalah bagi Aiba. Atau, mungkin yang lebih mengejutkan adalah bagian betapa Aiba memerhatikan detail-detail yang terlewat.

 

Jadi, kesimpulannya, yang paling memerhatikan Satoshi Ohno adalah... Aiba?

 

Mungkinkah, Aiba seorang... _fans_?

 

“Oh, sedang kuis?” sahut seseorang di belakang Aiba. Pemilik suara sengau di Arashi hanya ada satu nama. _Nino_. Ia menggelayut di bahu Aiba yang lebih tinggi. “Pertanyaannya? Biar kubantu jawab...”

 

Aiba mengangguk. “Ini berkaitan dengan _Riida_. Silakan sebutkan sebanyak mungkin cela yang dimiliki olehnya! _Haik_ , Ninomiya- _kun_ , _do_ ~ _zo_. _Sen_ ~ _no_!”

 

Nino bergumam sejenak, mengelus dagu mulusnya. “Kekurangan... um, apa, ya?”

 

“ _Maji de_? Sampai perlu berpikir sekeras itu?” Aiba berseru kagum. Nino yang terkenal dengan mulut pedas yang menyasar siapa saja, yang sanggup berkata sh*t di layar kaca tanpa takut diprotes penonton, yang masa bodoh dengan kekecewaan lawan bicara mengenai impresi seorang Nino setelah bertemu, kali ini bersikap ‘berbudi’? “ _Uso_! Ingat baik-baik, Nino- _kun_. Pasti setidaknya ada satu...”

 

Ohno dan Jun menantikan Nino membuka mulut. Pada akhirnya, Nino menjawab, “ _Gomen_ , sepertinya aku mengambil _pass_.”

 

“Ah _,_ kau bermain terlalu aman, Nino- _san_...” kata Jun. Kecewa. Ia ingin mematahkan kedudukan sementara Aiba sebagai fans berdedikasi. Mengingat dengan siapa selama ini Ohno dipasangkan, ia berharap hanya Nino seorang yang tahu betul seluk-beluk ‘pasangan’-nya. Siapa sangka ia termasuk _shipper_ dari OhMiya. “Dari belasan tahun yang kita lewati, tidak sekali pun kau melihat kekurangan _riida_?”

 

“ _Iyak_. Bagiku... _riida_ sudah... sempurna.”

 

Tidak. Ohno memilih tutup telinga. Tidak merasa tersanjung dilabeli ‘sempurna’. Tidak sama sekali. Simak logika berikut : bedakan dua orang yang melihat dan memperhatikan. Yang melihat, akan berkata pemandangan gunung Fuji indah. Sementara seorang pemerhati sanggup menggambarkan lebih jauh bagaimana sebetulnya bentuk gunung Fuji. Dari mulai putih salju yang menutupi puncaknya, lekukan lereng berhutan membentuk kekokohannya, dan masih banyak lainnya. Dari kedua golongan tersebut, mana yang lebih kau percaya sebagai pemandu wisata? Abaikan bagian ‘pemandu wisata’, mana yang lebih kau percaya?

 

Memperhatikan memerlukan waktu dan niat. Niat untuk mau melihat lebih seksama dan untuk menyimpannya dalam memori. Mudahnya begini : pertama kali melihat, kau akan dibuat terpesona pada Arashi karena ketampanan pemeran Tsukasa Doumyouji alias Matsujun—yang sepertinya merupakan tipe ideal seluruh wanita di dunia. Tapi jika kau memerhatikan lebih jauh ke dalam, mungkin justru kekonyolan Aiba yang jauh lebih membuatmu jatuh cinta pada Arashi.

 

“Bohong, kan?” ujar Ohno. “Siapa aku? Tuhan?”

 

“ _Ja_ , kalau begitu ingatkan aku, _riida_. Kira-kira bagian mana yang harus kucela.”

 

“Banyak, kan?” tanya Ohno pada Aiba dan Jun yang mengangguk kompak.

 

Nino bertanya balik, “Misalnya?”

 

“Mi-misalnya...” Ohno berpikir, “kulitku yang gelap ini?”

 

“Itu membuatku jadi seorang yang rasis.”

 

“Hee, jadi aku rasis?” teriak Jun sambil menunjuk dirinya, ingat tadi mengkritisi kelamnya kulit Ohno. Tidak seorang pun bersimpati pada kekhawatirannya dicap sebagai penentang keragaman. Nino dan Aiba masih fokus pada keteguhan Ohno merubah pandangan Nino mengenai kesempurnaannya. “Aku bukan rasis!“ Jun menegaskan pada dirinya.

 

“Bagaimana dengan kebungkaman mengesalkanku di depan kamera?” Ohno mencoba.

 

“ _Nai_ , _nai_. Apa kau lupa? Di layar kaca, Sho- _kun_ adalah _highlight-_ nya. Jika _riida_ buka mulut, Sho- _kun_ akan kehilangan panggung. Sekali membuka mulut, kau itu bisa mengatakan sesuatu sebrilian perkataan Einstein.”

 

Di sini, Aiba mengangguk-angguk setuju. Juga Jun. Jika mereka kompak berpikir demikian, tidak ada gunanya membantah lebih jauh.

 

“Lalu... hobiku yang diletakkan setara dengan Arashi?”

 

Nino menggeleng. Ia meralat, semua orang berhak memiliki hobi. Sho bahkan iri mati-matian mengenai satu itu sebab _rapper_ di Arashi itu di usia menjelang 30 tahun masih bingung jika diminta menyibukkan diri dengan sesuatu di waktu senggang. Dibanding mengatakan terlalu banyak sampai sulit menentukan satu di antaranya, Sho sama sekali tidak punya kandidat.

 

Dibantah berulang kali, Ohno belum kehabisan amunisi. Ini, satu cela yang paling besar yang diakui banyak orang. “Aku yang tidak menjadi seorang pemimpin panutan?”

 

Alis Nino naik. Reaksi normal saat tidak menyetujui sesuatu. “Eh? Oh- _chan_ , kau betul-betul mengakui bagian itu?”

 

Ohno menjadi _leader_ karena kesalahan. Bukan?

 

“Ah...” celetuk Nino tiba-tiba. Terlalu mendadak hingga napas Ohno berhenti satu ketukan, berpikir apa pun yang baru saja berkelebat di benak Nino adalah sesuatu yang sangat penting karena dikorek dari ingatan yang tertimbun jauh di bawah sereblum otak.

 

“ _Na_ - _nani_?” tanya Ohno takut-takut.

 

Nino tertawa. “Oh- _chan_ itu...” bibir tipisnya menyungging senyum, “berakting dengan baik, menyanyi dengan merdu, menari lebih bagus dari siapa pun di Arashi. Jangan lupa, Oh- _chan_ pernah menyelenggarakan pameran seni yang ditonton ribuan orang. Tangan jenius itu pun sampai sekarang masih terus berkarya mencipta _masterpiece_. Di panggung, Oh- _chan_ memimpin grup ini dengan ketidaktegasannya—kadang malah lebih buruk lagi—tapi, percayalah, tim ini menjadi sebesar ini sebab Oh- _chan_ adalah _riida_ , _leader_ kami. Ya, kan? Namun, sayangnya, kau masih selalu merasa tertinggal jauh di belakang. Bahkan, hari ini, minta cela yang bukan cela itu diamini mentah-mentah. Itu yang tidak kusukai darimu, Oh- _chan_.”

 

“Eh? A-aku...”

 

“Semua orang demikian—tidak sempurna. Bukankah bagian terpentingnya adalah... memaklumi semua kekurangan itu sebagai sebuah kewajaran? Menerima seseorang apa adanya, sebagaimana dirinya seutuhnya?”

 

“Owaah, Nino- _kun_ , rupanya mulutmu itu ada gunanya juga.” Aiba menyenggol bahu Jun. “ _Ne_ , Jun- _kun_?”

 

Jun tertawa. “Aneh juga tapi mendengarnya.”

 

“ _Omae_!” Nino kembali berubah menjadi _Nino_ —si mungil bermulut besar yang selalu berhasil memerahkan telinga sasaran kata-kata. Ia mengomentari kepayahan Jun di episode vs Arashi baru-baru ini dan menyebut Aiba sepertinya perlu memakai _make up_ lebih tebal sejak kerutan di wajahnya itu semakin kentara menambah tua usia. Keduanya dibuat mencak-mencak dan membuat kegaduhan di ruang ganti.

 

Ohno memilih pergi dari kerumunan yang sibuk beragumen itu sambil menutup mulut rapat-rapat menggunakan kedua tangan. Takut alat bicara mengkhianati dirinya tanpa bisa ditahan nalar seperti melontarkan keinginan untuk memeluk Nino seperti boneka beruang dan enggan melepas hingga terpuaskan hasratnya. Gagasan yang akan merusak mood yang terbangun barusan.

 

_Nino, oh, Nino..._

 

 

 

**END**

 

 


	5. Beside You

Word : 1137

Summary : Satoshi suka duduk di samping Kazunari.

Author’s note : school!AU, menggunakan nama asli—Nino as Kazunari, Ohno as Satoshi, Aiba as Masaki, Matsumoto as Jun, Sakurai as Sho.

 

* * *

 

Jam makan siang.

 

Seperti siswa lain pada normalnya di sekolah itu, Kazunari menganggap waktu sejumlah 15 menit ini berharga bagaikan emas. Masa rehat—dan menarik napas—dari suntuknya memforsir otak untuk menyimpan materi pelajaran yang disampaikan _sensei_ sejak pukul 8 pagi tadi. Hari ini, ia memperkaya pengetahuan tentang teori Fisika yang sulit dilafalkan dan rumus kimia entah apa tadi. Selain karena rumit, konsentrasinya kebanyakan dicuri keasyikan memata-matai lapangan sekolah, di mana kelas sebelah memraktekkan lompat jauh. Nanti malam, ia berjanji menyediakan waktu menulis ulang catatan cakar ayamnya atau ujian semester yang tinggal menghitung hari akan menjadi neraka lapis ke-sembilan. Menjadi murid berotak sedang-sedang, polanya menjelang hari-H hanyalah giat belajar sungguh-sungguh, termasuk bersikap anti pada set PlayStation.

 

Membawa kotak bekalnya—berisi onigiri dan cah sayuran, bahan sisa makan tadi malam yang diberi nilai tambah sentuhan kreativitas ibunya. Setidaknya, itu membuatnya dapat sedikit berbangga saat membuka tutupnya nanti.—ia pergi ke kafetaria. Makan di kelas bukan pilihan bijak sejak Nishikido, yang duduk di belakangnya, siap menyambar bagai piranha kelaparan.

 

Tiba di kafetaria, ia menyesali pilihannya membuang pandangan ke kanan lebih dulu. Namanya langsung diserukan seseorang, bersama lambaian penuh semangat. Berusaha pura-pura tidak melihat, justru rencana kaburnya diendus Jun, yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

 

“Salah jalan, Nino- _san_.” Lengan si jangkung melingkar di bahu Kazunari. Menyeretnya menuju meja yang paling dihindari siswa itu. “Kau tahu, Oh- _chan_ sudah susah payah menyisakan tempat itu untukmu.”

 

“Aku bebas duduk di mana saja!” erang Kazunari, memberontak. Penolakan yang tidak pada tempatnya. Di jam-jam seperti ini, mustahil mengharap bangku kosong. Apalagi kesempatan bisa duduk bersama rekan yang dikenal pula. Ironis memang, ia bisa dibilang mengenal orang-orang yang duduk di meja di depan sana meski ia enggan mengakrabkan diri.

 

Tanpa bisa mengelak lagi, tubuh Kazunari sudah jatuh di kursi. Tulang keringnya sukses menjadi korban sisi tajam kaki meja. Berteriak tertahan, ia memegangi bagian yang sakit.

 

Sementara itu, tanpa rasa bersalah, tersangka utama melenggang duduk dengan menarik kursi lain dari meja sebelah, diposisikan di samping Masaki. Dicomotnya sepotong sosis goreng dari kotak bekal Sho yang diprotes pemiliknya gusar. Tinggal tersisa dua sosisnya sekarang.

 

“Kazu- _chan_ , _daijoubu ka_?” pertanyaan itu datang dari Satoshi. Sa. To. Shi. Orang yang paling ingin diabaikannya.

 

Benar-benar mengabaikannya, Kazunari menolak perhatian Satoshi dengan membetulkan posisi duduk. Siapa yang mengharap simpati darinya?

 

Sebelum ia membuka tutup bekal, sebutir buah persik lebih dulu diletakkan di atas kotak makan miliknya. Juga dari Satoshi.

 

“Pamanku di Osaka mengirim cukup banyak,” akunya.

 

Kazunari menatap bulatan menyerupai hati berwarna peach merah muda itu seakan ia baru kembali dari luar angkasa dan ini kali pertamanya melihat buah tersebut. Dari sudut mata ia tahu Satoshi sedang menunggu reaksinya.

 

Mengingat betapa tidak inginnya ia berada di sini, Kazunari menyimpan kalimat yang seharusnya diperdengarkan oleh siapa pun yang diberi sesuatu. Buah persik disingkirkan ke samping, sementara ia mulai memakan isi kotak bekal. _Tsk_ , onigiri dan cah sayuran yang tidak seberapa dibanding semua makanan penghuni meja.

 

Kroket yang besar mendarat di atas bulatan onigirinya. “Punyaku berlebih. Makanlah,” kata Satoshi sambil tersenyum. Memamerkan gigi kelincinya. Sekilas, Kazunari melihat ujung kuku Satoshi yang berwarna kuning. Ternoda cat minyak. Tak perlu bertanya dari mana sumbernya. Satoshi tergabung dalam klub seni.

 

Kemampuan menggambarnya mengagumkan, Kazunari mengakui hal itu. Tugas sketsanya terbantu betul atas peran Satoshi—satu-satunya momen di mana ia berterimakasih mengenal nama itu.

 

_Sangat-sangat berterimakasih._

 

Kazunari merunut-runut kembali bagaimana dirinya bisa bersinggungan dengan Satoshi.  

 

Satoshi adalah teman SMP Masaki, yang sebenarnya adalah teman sekelas Jun, yang berteman dengan Sho semenjak SD. Sho pun aslinya bukan anggota lingkaran pertemanan Kazunari—yang nahasnya hanya Nishikido seorang. Hanya karena Sho pernah satu tim di kelas olahraga, maka si ikal itu semena-mena menanggalkan kesopanan dan menyingkat panggilannya pada Kazunari menjadi Kazu- _chan_.

 

Mengingat jalinan pertemanan yang begitu rumit, ditambah pengakuan bila Kazunari sendiri tidak begitu familiar dengan Satoshi, agak aneh mendapati kebiasaan si legam itu duduk di sampingnya terus-menerus. Hampir pasti, Oh- _chan_ —bagaimana ia dipanggil—menempati sebelah kanan Kazunari. Apa istimewanya posisi itu? Terlebih, Jun, yang selalu mengalah dan tersisih di kursi tambahan—semenjak meja hanya berkapasitas 4 orang—pernah berceletuk jika sisi Kazu- _chan_ abadi milik Oh- _chan_. Jika dipikir secara mendalam, plus otak yang tercemar bacaan yaoi milik kakak perempuannya, Kazunari berpikir bila Satoshi mengistimewakan dirinya. Sudah, cukup sampai situ saja ide itu sudah membuat bulu kuduk merinding. Ini mungkin alasan utama mengapa Kazunari enggan mengenal Satoshi lebih jauh lagi.

 

“Kroketnya dimakan tidak?” tagih Jun, menunjuk sajian berbahan kentang yang masih utuh. Kelaparan. Hanya sekotak susu kedelai rasa _cappucino_ yang dibawanya tadi, yang sudah tergeletak kosong di atas meja. Cepat-cepat, Kazunari menusukkan sumpitnya, membelah kroket menjadi beberapa bagian, menandai teritori. Atas perlawanan itu, Jun terkekeh. “Whoa, aku cuma bercanda!”

 

Merasa malu atas kespontanannya, Kazunari menyumpal mulutnya penuh-penuh, sambil memerhatikan meja lain. Terlalu malu mengecek reaksi pemberi.

 

“Oi, _cotto_...” Sho tiba-tiba berteriak. “Aiba- _kun_!”

 

“Ah, _gomen_ _ne_...” Masaki—disebut si pelawak karena gerak-gerik kikuknya sering mengundang tawa—mengambil tisu, mengelap cipratan hitam saus teriyaki yang tampak menodai seragam Sho. Hasil perbuatannya. Tidak sengaja, sikunya menyenggol tangan Sho, membuat potongan ayam yang disumpit terjatuh kembali ke genangan saus. “Sudah tidak apa-apa. Sudah tidak apa-apa.” Mantra itu diharapkan menghalau kekesalan Sho yang tampak jelas di alis.

 

“ _Ne_ , bukankah ini keterlaluan? Kenapa aku harus duduk di sampingmu?” omel Sho. Sebab ini bukan kali pertama kecerobohan Masaki mengangkat lengan berbuah petaka. Sepertinya melupakan jarak terbatas antar duduk—mengingat ruang minim kafetaria dipaksa menampung melebihi kapasitas—sehingga harus berhati-hati agar tidak bersenggolan satu sama lain. “Lain kali aku harus duduk di samping Kazu- _chan_ , kan?”

 

“Eh, _nande_?” tanya Kazunari, heran namanya dibawa-bawa dalam percekcokan harian Shoba—gabungan nama mereka yang dipopulerkan Jun.

 

Sho menoleh pada Satoshi. “Begitu, kan, Oh- _chan_?” Yang ditanya menjawab ‘ _na_ - _nani_?’ terbata-bata. Sengiran Sho bertambah lebar. Ada maksud tertentu di baliknya. “Tempat itu spesial, kan?” tanyanya.

 

Jun menengahi. “ _Dame_ - _dame_ - _dame_!” Diulanginya bagian tempat duduk di samping Nino mutlak milik Oh- _chan_. Pintu negosiasi tidak pernah dibuka. “Ini sudah diputuskan sejak awal. Oh- _chan_ memang pantas disebut jenius di antara kita, kan? Pandangannya jauh ke depan. Sudah memprediksi hal ini sejak lama.”

 

Hanya muka bodoh yang bisa Nino pasang. Apa inti percakapan ini? Ia bersumpah dirinya salah lihat mendapati Satoshi salah tingkah. Jadi, terbukti sudah dugaan bahwa Satoshi selama ini menspesialkannya di antara yang lain. Huff, tidak. Di mana toilet?, pikir Kazunari panik. Isi perutnya berasa mendesak ingin dikeluarkan. 

 

“Apanya yang spesial?” sela Masaki polos. “Hanya karena Kazunari bertangan kidal, kan?“

 

Ah...

 

“Ah...” Kazunari terkesiap. Jawaban itu datangnya begitu tiba-tiba menghenyakkan benak. Sebelum sadar, ia telah berseru “AH!” sekali lagi, dalam volume yang lebih keras. Akibatnya, semua mata mengarah padanya, seperti halnya kedelapan pasang mata penghuni meja. Reaksinya pasti epik sekali sehingga bisa mendiamkan suasana sarang lebah khas kafetaria seperti sekarang.

 

“Ada apa dengan reaksimu itu?” kata Sho bingung.

 

Kazunari membereskan kotak makannya. Terburu-buru. Meski masih tersisa lebih dari setengahnya. Meski jam istirahat masih cukup lama. Buah persik tidak ketinggalan dibawa. Tanpa mengatakan apa pun, ia meninggalkan meja. Hampir bertabrakan dengan siswa lain, yang hanya bisa mengumpat serapah karena kaki yang terinjak, Kazunari menandai kepergiannya.

 

 _Baka_ , _baka_. Harusnya sejak lama ini diketahui. Satoshi selalu duduk di sampingnya karena hanya dengan posisi begitu, ia tidak perlu takut bersenggolan seperti Sho dan Masaki saat makan.

 

Hanya karena itu? _Hanya karena itu._

 

Kenapa rasa kecewa membuncah?

 

_Nino, oh, Nino..._

 

 

 

*Nino itu kidal. (Mungkin) bakal ada sequel untuk menjelaskan semua yang begitu nggak di sini XD

 

 

 

**END**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> komen? saran? koreksi? kritik? kudos? arashi? haha..


End file.
